SPEAR HEARTZ 33 : Sabbath Day
Tombak hati (SPEAR HEARTZ) adalah julukan bagi orang yang memiliki tekad kuat dalam mengejar "impian"-nya di Earth. Kevin Tatsumi dari Mt.Yukiyama, memutuskan untuk berkelana demi mewujudkan impiannya untuk memberikan perdamaian abadi di Earth. Selama mimpi tiada akhir adalah pemandunya... maka ia tidak akan pernah berhenti! Chara Picture : - https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=oa.282710438505820&type=1 Artwork : - https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.430453616978511.102100.100000416301656&type=3 Pengenalan Tokoh (yang muncul di chapter sebelumnya) : - DOLLARS SQUAD : - Kevin : Leader. LV : 27 - Arz : Samurai. LV : 25 - Dante : Perwakilan Dragonoid. LV : 26 - Ferial : Soldier. LV : ??? - Bounty Hunter Lion Federation (BHLF) : ~ Radins : Head Hunter. "YinYang Radins". LV : 28 ~ Abdullah : Vice Head Hunter. "Scorpion Sting". LV : 26 ~ Irsyad : Tanker. "Greget Sekai". LV : 25 ~ A.A : Speed Fighter. "Diver". LV : 25 ~ The MC : MC. "Hot Head". LV : 14 Akhirnya 5 Simulation Games pun berakhir dengan kemenangan DOLLARS K.! malam setelah games dihabiskan dengan pesta, bahkan organisasi lawan pun ikut berpesta meski kalah. Esok paginya, Kevin n Rahandi bangun... mereka bertemu di Lobby Kevin : ..... *berpapasan dengan Radins Radins : oi jacket boy... beraninya kau menghancurkan impianku *geram Kevin : seperti yg dikatakan Arz, kami juga punya beban sendiri. tidak mungkin kami sengaja mengalah agar impian kalian tercapai... kami juga ingin mewujudkan impian kami secepatnya *garuk-garuk kepala Radins : i not accept that... *melihat ketanah Kevin : fuhhh~ *menghela nafas Radins : but, sebagai seorang pria... aku harus mundur dengan manly. games adalah games, impian adalah impian. keduanya can't boleh dicampur adukkan. kalian pun win dengan sportif. selamat... jacket boy *menawarkan jabat tangan Abdullah : syekh?! jangan mau jabat tangan ama orang bahlul macam die! Kevin : *smiles, ou! *menjabat tangan Radins Radins : *melepaskan tangan Kevin, satu lagi... *SREK SREK (mengeluarkan kertas dari sakunya) Kevin : ada apa lagi? aku sudah tidak tertarik lagi padamu jadi cepatlah... #plaks Radins : ini document ttg pengurusan alliance antara DOLLARS K. dan organisasiku #DOOOOOONG Kevin : a-a-a-aliansi?! kau serius?! *gelagapan Radins : yes, kita berdua berada di tingkat yang sama di mata pemerintah. apabila cooperate kita bisa melampaui organisasi lain... Kevin : aku tidak tertarik melampaui organisasi lain, yang jelas kalau beraliansi... mewujudkan impian kami akan lebih mudah *membuka tudung jaketnya Radins : begitu, ok tandatangan disini *memberikan kertasnya Kevin : nggak ada penipuan kan -_-? *curiga Radins : impossibru! Kevin : baiklah... *menandatangani dokumen aliansinya Radins : *mengintip Kevin : jangan nyontek! #plaks Radins : -_-, sini... i want memberikannya ke Empire State utk dikonfirmasi. Eh, kau tidak tertarik jadi Equitem? Kevin : tidak, lagipula tidak bebas. bukannya kau mau jadi Equitem? Radins : right, but sepertinya kami masih perlu tambah kuat lagi. Kevin : ou! pastinya! *ngelunjak Radins : kalau begitu see you next time... di bukit kemenangan. Bye~ *pergi Kevin : bukit kemenangan -_-, baiklah... Bye~! *melambaikan tangan Begitulah, setelah berpisah... DOLLARS K. kembali ke aktivitasnya seperti biasa. dan memutuskan untuk istirahat selama 1 minggu untuk memulihkan kemampuan para petinggi dan militernya. Narai, Lody, Ignatius, Novan, dan Roronoa telah kembali ke markas mereka masing-masing... . hari pertama dilewatkan dengan istirahat di kamar masing-masing XD Hari ke-2 Sabbath! Paginya... sebuah perusahaan Game paling besar dan terkemuka dari Inti Earth yang bernama FUNPRODUCTION mengeluarkan sebuah alat Game baru berupa Handheld yang dinamakan PSP, dan bersamaan dengan dikeluarkannya PSP juga direlease sebuah game Prototype (percobaan) dinamakan Monster Hunter... game ini adalah game satu-satunya yg direlease oleh FUNPRODUCTION, dalam waktu 5 jam Game Online Monster Hunter yang dimainkan di PSP ini menjadi sangat terkenal...... hampir semua kalangan memainkannya.... lalu disisi DOLLARS K. pun tidak berbeda .... GO TO DOLLARS HQ! Kevin : ugh............. kenapa? kenapa semua orang punya PSP!? Shin : jangan ribut Kevin! aku juga nggak punya tapi diam-diam aja! *ngupil Arzcah : itu karena kau payah soal maen game -_- #plaks Shin : ce-cerewet! kau juga nggak punya kan! Arzcah : fu fu fu.... sebentar lagi aku juga akan main PSP.... karena uangku sudah terkumpul ! dan di Administration Office masih ada sisa 3 PSP! #DOOONG Kevin : ooooh! benarkah!? berapa harganya? Arzcah : 500$ saja termasuk 1 gamenya Kevin : 200... 400.... 470.... 500$! uangku cukup! aku juga beli! Shin : cih! aku nggak boleh ketinggalan! kalau uang aku juga punya! Begitulah... Kevin , Arzcah , dan Shin pergi ke Administration Office Kevin : *krettt (membuka pintu) ... Astrella PSP nya masih ada kan? Astrella : haa? Kevin juga mau main PSP? kupikir kau tidak tertarik :v Kevin : aku hanya ketinggalan berita... aku mau satu! Arzcah : aku juga! Shin : aku mau satu ! berbisik : sial uangku habis utk hal yg kubenci... Arzcah : kau ngomong sesuatu? Shin : nggak, nggak ada apa-apa kok :)! Astrella : nih... *memberikan 3 PSP pada Kevin, Arzcah dan Shin Kevin dan yang lainnya pun berpisah ke tempatnya masing-masing untuk bermain PSP... kita sorot sisi Kevin... Kevin : ini gamenya.... *menghidupkan PSP.... ,Monster Hunter ? kedengarannya asyik dan menantang... baiklah kumulai saja.... Intro : The Monster Hunter (モンスターハンター Monsutā Hantā?) franchise is a series of fantasyaction role-playing video games that started with the game Monster Hunter for PlayStation 2. The series is developed and published by Capcom. As the title suggests, the player takes the role of a hunter in a fantasy environment and completes quests by seeking out monsters to hunt or capture. The series has branched out into PlayStation Portable games and a massively multiplayer online game. In Japan, the Monster Hunter series is immensely popular, and it has gained a cult following in the United States, with the portMonster Hunter Freedom (known in Japan as Monster Hunter Portable) and its sequels,Monster Hunter Freedom 2 / Monster Hunter Portable 2nd, Monster Hunter Freedom Unite /Monster Hunter Portable 2nd G , Monster Hunter Portable 3rd and an online game calledMonster Hunter Frontier selling millions of copies, and Monster Hunter Tri becoming the highest-selling third-party Wii game in Japan. Since the series debuted, it has sold 21 million units as of May 2012. There is also an anime based on the spin-off game Monster Hunter Diary: Poka Poka Airu Village and a book called Monster Hunter EPISODE (モンスターハンター　EPISODE~) Kevin : tertulis dalam bahasa inggris ya.... tapi aku cukup mahir sih... dalam berbahasa inggris Tutorial : Character Making ...Kevin : membuat Chara ya ... hmmmm, punyaku harus keren :D Names : HeartKreuz = Kevin Weapon Type : Sword and Shield (Daora Ice Dagger) NOTE :di sini bisa memilih senjata awal suka-suka Trademark : Hoodie (Tambahan... biar agak beda) Kevin : yosh... ini cukup, selanjutnya..... Tutorial : enter Town and search for Guild Kevin : ya... sudah masuk kota... sekarang harus cari guild, hmmm... jangan, sebaiknya cari Teammates dulu.... mulai sekarang dilihat dari sudut pandang didalam game ya :D seorang Player mendekati Chara Kevin! Rasind : hello, aku mencari Teammates... apa kau mau bergabung! HeartKreuz : boleh, aku juga sedang mencari Teammates... salam kenal Rasind : salam kenal juga! namamu siapa! HeartKreuz : dalam hati : kenapa pria ini selalu memakai (!) setiap kali bicara -_-? dia seperti membentakiku -_-, oooh namaku HeartKreuz Rasind : namaku Rasind ! HeartKreuz : ya, Rasind, Rasind? kau noob juga? jangan-jangan kau Shin! Rasind : ya, kau Kevin! ketahuan dari jaketnya! Name : Rasind = Radins Weapon Type : None (?) Trademark : No Weapon (?) Heartkreuz : Weapon mu mana -_-? Rasind : aku nggak suka berantem pakai senjata! aku adalah petarung sejati! Heartkreuz : (-_-") yasudah... kau sudah masuk dalam Party ku... kita cari orang lain Rasind : ok! Heartkreuz : kita cari orang yang kelihatannya sudah berpengalaman... dan kelihatan kuat, seperti orang itu! Connel : ng? aku? Heartkreuz : ya, kau pak... apa kau tertarik bergabung dengan Party kami? Connel : hmmmh, Noob mau merekrutku? ini klise, hahahahaha! Heartkreuz : klise -_-? jangan-jangan kau Arzcah!? Connel : ya, dan kau pasti Kevin kan, siapa yang 1 lagi? Rasind : ini aku Shin! Connel : wtf! kenapa kau nggak punya Weapon!? dan kenapa sense penamaanmu buruk sekali! Names : Connel = Arzcah Weapon Type : Long Sword (Iron Katana "Gospel") Trademark : Silver Hair Rasind : cerewet! Heartkeuz : dan kenapa kau sudah Log In selama 100+ jam! padahal kita baru beli PSP 10 menit yang lalu!? Connel : sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan kita pergi saja... ke Quest pertama kita Heartkreuz : tapi... chara mu betul-betul keren... kau pande memodif juga ya Heartkreuz bersama 3 party nya pun pergi ke Quest pertama mereke setelah mengambil Quest di Guild... Quest 1 : Slay The Yian Kut-ku Heartkreuz : kenapa pula lagi noob langsung dapat Quest membunuh Wyvern seperti Kut-ku!? Connel : he he he... pasti karena Goblin Quest tua tadi takjub melihatku... Heartkreuz : dia itu NPC -_- bukan Player... mana ada emosi Rasind : he he he.... untuk mempercepat perburuan... aku akan pakai ini ! RASIND USE FLUTE *toeeet toeeet (meniup Flute) Heartkreuz : oooh! ternyata kau nggak punya senjata, karena menghabiskan semua uangmu ya? Rasind : ya, bahkan Weapon ku kujual#plaks Heartkreuz : Kut-ku nya datang! *whoshhhhhhhhhhhhh (suara angin), Kut ... ku ? Connel : gawat Heart! ini bukan Kut-ku! ini Rathalos!? Heartkreuz : siapa Heart!? Rathalos!? gileee, ini gara-gara Rasind memakai Flute... yg datang malah Rathalos!! Rasind : ternyata kalian sudah terbiasa dengan Names di game ya -_-! Heartkreuz : bagaimana ini!? Rathalos : FIRE BALL! Heartkreuz : uwaaaa! *bledarrr (Heatkreuz terkena Fire Ball) , wtf! HP ku langsung berkurang 1/3 Rasind : heaahhh! *buagh (menendang Rathalos dengan Kick) HeartKreuz : bodoh T_T ~ Rathalos : SIDE WHACK! Rasind : *dbuagghh (ditabrak dengan samping badan), ternyata kau memang kuat ....! Heartkreuz : oii! Armormu masih basic... jadi sekali serang langsung memakan 2/3 HP, gunakan Herb atau Healing Medicine mu ! Rasind : ok! RASIND USE HEALING MEDICINE 2X, oooh! sembuh! Connel : he he he.... sepertinya ini tergantung padaku.... Rathalos : TAIL WHIP ! Connel : buge!!! *dbugh (terkena ekor Rathalos) Heartkreuz : ternyata kau cuma menang penampilan! Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menembaki Rathalos dari atas tebing! Heroes : AHAHAHA! akan kukalahkan kau Rathalos! *ckrek (Reloading) *bummm bummm bumm (menembak dengan Cluster Ammo) Rathalos : GRAAAAAAAA! *mengaum Rasind : uuuh! ribut sekali! RASIND USE FLASH BOMB *melempar Flash Bomb ke depan muka Rathalos Rathalos : *tuing tuing (pusing) Connel : sekarang! *jrassss (menebas kaki Rathalos dengan Horizontal Slash) Hearkreuz : aku juga! *jrasss jresss (menebas ekor Rathalos 2X) Heroes : ini penutupnya! *dor dor dor dor dor dor dor dor (membombardir Rathalos dengan Normal Pellet) Rathalos : Graaaa! *bruk (kalah) Heroes : kerja yang bagus para noob, kalian sekarang boleh men-carve Rathalos itu... aku tidak membutuhkannya Heartkreuz : oooh! dengan senang hati! RATHALOS SHELL X2 AND RATHALOS CLAW ADDED TO YOUR INVENTORY Connel : oi! kau terlalu rakus! Heartkreuz : ha? oh iya aku lupa kalian ^^ Wehehehehe ! Heroes : bagaimana kalau kalian menjadi anak buahku dengan masuk ke party ku? Heartkreuz : ayo cabut... Heroes : oi, oi ! tunggu dulu... aku cuma bercanda... boleh aku masuk ke Party kalian? Heartkreuz : boleh saja... aku Heartkreuz Rasind : aku Rasind , salam kenal! Connel : aku Connel, salam kenal :( Rasind : kenapa pakai emoticon :( -_-? Heroes : orang-orang aneh ini... jangan-jangan! Kevin, Arzcah dan Shin!? Heartkreuz : sifat ini... Ranger? Heroes : AHAHAHA! ternyata benar kau Kevin! Names : Heroes = Ranger Weapon Type : Medium Bowgun (Wild Bow III) Trademarks : always hunting alone (had no friend) Heartkreuz : kelihatannya kau dah agak lama disini Heroes (ranger), pasti kau sudah sangat berpengalaman :) Heroes : ya... saat ini aku sedang menargetkan 3 monster.... Lao-Shan-Lung.... lalu, Kirin.... terakhir Fatalis , tetapi aku butuh "sedikit" bantuan utk melawan mereka... untung ada kalian :D Heartkreuz : serahkan pada kami... walaupun aku noob, tp aku cukup mahir main game Heroes : AHAHAHA-! *bruak (ditabrak Kut-ku), !? *gusrakkkk (terlempar) Connel : oiya! kami lupa soal Kut-ku nya! hajar! Rasind : baik! Kut-ku : gieeeekkkk! T_T Kut-ku pun berhasil dibantai, Kevin dan yg lainnya langsung mendaftar untuk quest lain di Town, yaitu Quest Lao-Shan-Lung.... begitu memasuki area mereka langsung bertemu Lao #plaks Heartkreuz : kenapa Lao nya langsung muncul T_T Kentat (talk)!!! Heroes : jangan gentar! tandai dia! Rasind : RASIND USE PAINTBALL X10 Heroes : oi, oi! sekali aja! #plak Rasind : ha? maaf, sorry ya! Heroes : nggak kedengaran seperti meminta maaf -_- #plaks Heartkreuz : Heaahhhh! *menusuk kaki Lao Lao : Graaaaaarrrrlll! SIDE WHACK *menabrak dengan samping badannya Heartkreuz : bugeee! *terlempar, kuat sekali dia... Heroes : bodoh! jangan serang dia sendirian... berbahaya! Connel : jadi kita harus bagaimana Heos? Heroes : oi! kau mengetik namaku salah #plaks, kita serang bersama-sama dengan menaiki punggungnya! Heartkreuz dan Rasind! Heartkreuz : ou! Heroes : Connel kau lindungi Fortress! Connel : baik *srek srek (mencari sesuatu di tanah) NEEDLE BERRY ADDED TO YOUR INVENTORY Heroes : bukan saat nya untuk searching Item -_- #plak Lao : NECK SLAM! *menyerang fortress dengan lehernya Connel : keparat biar kuurus kau! CONNEL USE POWER SEED, uoooooooooohhhh!!!! *jreebbb (menusuk kaki Lao dengan Tusk) Lao : graaaa! STOMP! *memijak Connel Connel : *bummm (terpijak), ughhhh sial *HP tinggal 1/3, gila dahsyat amat serangannya.... klw didunia nyata melawan yang seperti ini.... kesempatan menang 0% (wkwkwkwk bakal melawan beginian lho di masa mendatang, asli didunia nyata) Heroes : baik! sudah sampai dipunggungnya! serang dia! *dor dor dor dor dor dor (menembaki Lao dengan Pierce Ammo Level 2) Heartkreuz : heyyaaa ! *menebas Lao berkali-kali Rasind : makan ini! *set set (mengeset 2 Large Barrel Bomb dan 1 Small Barrel Bomb) RASIND USE 2 LARGE BARREL BOMB AND 1 SMALL BARREL BOMB Lao : *bledarrrrrrr (meledak dipunggung Lao) Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! BITE! *menggigit Rasind Rasind : uwaaa! *terjatuh dari punggung Lao Lao : TAIL SWIPE! *menyerang Rasind dengan ekornya Rasind : uhaaakkkk! nyaris mati! RASIND USE MEGA POTION Connel : CONNEL USE DUNG BOMB Lao : gra-graarrrrr *kebauan Rasind : sekarang kita serangi dia! DOLLARS PARTY pun menyerangi Lao dengan ganas.... Heartkreuz : uwoooo! 7 bomb dari masing-masing chara sudah terpasang! Heroes : ok! *dor (menembak Large Barrel Bomb) Lao : *bledaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (lao kalah) QUEST COMPLETED BACK TO VILLAGE IN 2 HOURS Heroes : oi! masa 2 jam! #plaks Heartkreuz : oi! bantu aku! aku tak bisa mengcarve kalau begini *ditabrakin Bullfango Connel : baik *Srak srak (mengcarve Lao) Heartkreuz : maksudku bantu menghalau Bullfangonya bukan bantu mengcarve -_- #plaks DOLLARS PARTY Kembali lagi ke desa lalu mendaftar Quest Kirin ... Quest : Slay Kirin Time Limit : 1 Year Kevin : masa 1 year! #plaks Heroes : terpaksa pakai Cheat Freeze Timer... Kevin : kalau 1 year sih ngapain pakai cheat lagi!? #plakkiled Connel : dasar Cheater!!! #plakkileddestroyed Kirin : hieee!!! *menabrak Connel Connel : *cbuakkkkk (terlempar), sialan... tiba-tiba muncul... Heroes : habisi dia! Kirin : hiii- !!! *jrasss (tertebas dari belakang) Heroes : apa!? Heartkreuz : siapa dia? pemburu? ??? : aku ...? aku adalah Neo, Pemburu nomor satu di game Monster Hunter! *doooong Kevin : Neo? nggak pernah dengar tuh... Rasind : Neo mana? Connel : Neutron aku tau... #plaks Neo : HAAA? ma-masa nggak tau -_-, aku Neo lhoKentat (talk)! "Neo" si pemburu nomor satu di Guild! Heroes : Neo? Neo!? anda Neo yang itu!? maklum mereka noob, jadi belum tahu informasi dengan akurat. Neo : oh, begitu... yasudah..... aku pergi dulu... Heroes : tunggu! anda mau kemana... ? Neo : aku akan pergi memburu Fatalis..... sekalian dengan beberapa monster lain. Heroes : Multiple Quest!? kami boleh ikut? Neo : terserah... Heroes : ok! kita ikuti dia! Heartkreuz : sejak kapan kau jadi bos -_-? DOLLARS Party bersama William pun pergi ke Multiple Quest di Level Area... Neo : sebaiknya kalian selalu siaga... karena kita akan menghadapi monster berturut-turut di setiap area... di area 1 ini pun ada... 3 monster, Velocidrome, Gendrome dan Iodrome... Rasind : huh! serahkan mereka padaku! *glek dalam hati: aku nggak bisa melawan musuh selanjutnya yg lebih kuat jadi lebih baik ngelawan yg disini aja -_-. Velocidrome : giekkkkk!!! Tiba-tiba ketiga monster tersebut muncul bersamaan! Heroes : itu mereka Rasind! Rasind : aku tau! RASIND USE MEGA DEMONDRUG, MEGA ARMORSKIN, IMMUNIZER, AND MEGA NUTRIENTS Heartkreuz : gileeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!! Heroes : kaya amat lu Rasind!!!! Connel : W-waw! All Drome : gieeeeeeeekkkkk T_T!!! Rasind : hiattt!!! BADASS FLINT FIST!!! *dbuakkkkk (memukul 3 Drome sekuat tenaga sampai kalah) Heroes : -_________-! Sugoi!!!!!! Heartkreuz : gi-gi-gile...... Rasind : mudah-mudah saja bagiku!! sayangnya Item-Item kuatku habis karena dipakai barusan, tinggal 5 Potion, 2 Ration, 3 Paintball, 1 Dung Bomb, 1 Flash Bom , dan 3 Small Barrel Bomb. Connel : masih banyak itu... aku cuma tinggal 1 Potion dan 1 Psychoserum. Heartkreuz : aku.... ada 1 Small Bone Husk... Wihihihihihi! Neo : ayo ke area 2.... Area 2... yang menunggu disana adalah Cephalodrome dan Plesioth... Connel : ini bagianku...... ayo kita tebas mereka... Eager Cleaver. Heartkreuz : when the hell kau mengimprove Weaponmu!?!!!? Connel : he he he... itu keajaiban.... Heartkreuz : yasudahlah.... dr kemarin selalu aja banyak hal-hal aneh yg terjadi -_- Connel : heaahhhh! *jrasss jrasss jrasss (menebas-nebas Plesioth) Plesioth : Graaaaaaa !!! *TAIL SWIPE Connel : *rolling, nggak kena! heaaahhh! *jraasss jraasss jrasss (menebas2 Cephalodrome) Cephalodrome : Graasssssssss!!!! grasss! LUNGE! *menabrak Connel Connel : ugh! *Zraaakkkk (terseret) Cephalodrome : SAND JET! Plesioth : WATER JET! Connel : BLOCK! Guard Inc! *memblok serangan elemen para monster, giliranku.... CONNEL USE BBQ SPIT *membuat perfect steak Heartkreuz : ngapain kau Connel -_-! Connel : *gulp (menelan daging), he he he kekuatanku bangkit setelah makan! *blarrrr (keluar energi super panas dari tubuh Connel), rasakan ini kalian berdua! FLAMING TUSK! *menusuk sampai menembus kedua monster sampai kalah Heartkreuz : ini.... sudah bukan Monster Hunter lagi -__- Area 3... Gypceros dan Khezu! Heartkreuz : ini serahkan padaku! Connel : berjuanglah... tp kau takkan bisa melebihiku. Heartkreuz : kau tadi menggunakan kekuatan imajinasi ya -_-? Khezu : THUNDER BALL! Heartkreuz : BLOCK! Heroes : bodoh! tanpa Guard Inc takkan bisa menahan serangan elemental! Heartkreuz : apa!? *zzzzzzzzzzzttttt (terkena stun), adu-du-duh, ha? pedangnya diselimuti petir? jangan-jangan! Khezu : *DAP (merayap ke atap) Heartkreuz : rasakan ini........ GENKI DAMA! *melempar bola energi ke Khezu dan Khezu kalah Heroes : itu bahkan tak ada hubungannya dengan petir! dan kenapa nyambung ke Dragon Ball! #plaks Gypceros : DRUNKEN RUN! Heartkreuz : COMBINE! SMALL BONE HUSK + DAORA ICE DAGGER : BLACK DRAGON SWORD! Heroes : mana bisa Item ama Weapon di combine! malah jadi Weapon kuat pula tuh pakai Sm Bone Husk!!! Rasind : ke-keren.... jadi ini kekuatan imajinasi! Connel : ha? y-ya benar. Heroes : nggak kedengaran meyakinkan -_- Heartkreuz : heaaahhhh! *jrasss (membelah 2 Gypceros) Heroes : baik! cukup! ini sudah sangat aneh! Neo : hem hem... tidak masalah lanjut ke area 4. Heroes : bagaimana bisa kau nggak terkejut? Area 4... Basarios dan Gravios... Heroes : aku capekkkkkkk! aku juga akan menggunakan kekuatan imajinasi! KAME-HA-ME-HA! BIJU DAMA! GOMU-GOMU GIGANT JET GATLING! GETSUGA TENSHOU! EMPTY WORLD!!! *basarios dan Gravios tunduk seketika Heartkreuz : kau juga sama aja! #plaks Connel : bagus! kau sudah mengerti yg kuajarakan. Rasind : diajar apanya! #plak Area 5 ....... Monoblos dan Diablos! Monoblos dan Diablos : RAM! Neo : VERTICAL SLASH + UPWARD SLASH! *Monoblos dan Diablos juga tunduk seketika Heroes : apa dia juga pakai kekuatan imajinasi -_-? Area 6 ...... Fatalis + Rathian! Neo : kalian urus Rathian.... aku akan mengurus Fatalis. Heroes : baik! *DRAP (Neo pergi), kabarnya Lao-Shan-Lung sangat takut pada Fatalis... kalau Lao melihat Fatalis memasuki area dia akan langsung pindah area, tapi kalau lawannya Neo kurasa tak apa-apa.... Rathian : BACKFLIP! Heartkreuz : uwaaa! *dbuarrr (terkena ekor Rathian), apa ini! racun? Heroes : ini ANTIDOTE. Heartkreuz : makasih! HEARTKREUZ USE ANTIDOTE. Heroes : kita habisi Rathiannya! *dor dor dor dor Heartkreuz : STAB! *menusuk Rathian Connel : UPWARD SLASH! *menebas rathian dari bawah Rasind : RASIND COMBINE SMALL BARREL BOMB + FLASH BOMB + DUNG BOMB + POTION = KILLER DRUG! wahahaha! ini giliranku memakai kekuatan imajinasi! rasakan ini! *melempar Killer Drug ke Rathian sehingga Rathian terhisap black hole dan hilang selamanya Connel , Heartkreuz , Heroes : -___________________________________- *super palmface Neo tiba-tiba terlempar kearah DOLLARS PARTY.... Neo : ugh! *zrakkkk (terseret), aku lengah... NEO USE FLASH BOMB, ini akan menahannya sebentar... Heroes : bahkan Neo pun bukan tandingan Fatalis...... bagaimana ini? Heartkreuz : jelas.... kita akan membantunya! Connel : tak perlu ditanya. Rasind : ya :( ! Heroes : kenapa pakai emoticon sedih lagi -_-? ok! kita akan menolongnya! Setelah 1 jam lebih bertarung dengan Fatalis, akhirnya Fatalis kalah...... Carve diberikan pada Kevin dan yang lainnya! Neo : terima kasih.... DOLLARS PARTY,,,, klw kalian nggak datang mungkin aku akan kalah melawan Fatalis........ terima kasih sekali lagi Heartkreuz : nggak masalah.... sebenarnya didunia nyata anda ini siapa? Heroes : ya, nggak masalah! AHAHAHA! Connel : he he he.... ini berkat kekuatan imajinasi ciptaanku :) Rasind : jangan diungkit-ungkit lagi! #plaks Neo : aku? ............. karena kalian sudah membantuku akan kuberitahu........ aku adalah ahli komputer jenius......... seorang Hacker..... eh, bukan... seorang Cracker, aku bekerja setiap hari didepan komputer... Heartkreuz : ooooh pantes pandai main game :) Neo : kalau nasib mengizinkan... kita akan bertemu didunia nyata kelak nanti! Heartkreuz : ou, aku juga akan menantikan hari itu! Begitulah.... Kevin dan yang lainnya selesai menamatkan MH1...... Kevin pun hiatus dari dunia game utk sementara....... dan Chapter selanjutnya akan berlanjut seperti biasanya :3. ~~TO BE CONTINUED~~ Category:DOLLARS K. Ori/Fan - Fiction